1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multiplying the frequency of complex time varying signals of a repetitive or nonrepetitive nature. In particular, the present invention relates to shifting the phase of a complex signal by frequency multiplication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often in electronic system design, it is desirable to multiply the frequency of a given complex time varying signal, having a relatively wide bandwidth of 1 or several octaves. Such as when a complex time varying signal must be regenerated at a new frequency due to tape recording at one speed and playing back at another, or digitizing the signal at a given rate with an A-D converter, buffering in memory and reconstructing the signal via a D-A converter at a different rate. These systems time compress or expand the signal, thereby generating a pitch change which is desired to be corrected.